


the courage of impulse

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author's Favorite, Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, Graduation, M/M, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: But Kuroo told him, once upon a time, that impossibility is a manmade construct, and he decides that today he’ll take that step of blind courage that the exhilaration of graduation day affords and make the impossible, a possibility.





	

It only _truly_ strikes Morisuke that they’re leaving for real when he’s walking with Kuroo towards the gym.

“This is really it, huh,” Kuroo says. “Our last time here.”

“Yeah. Never thought I’d be walking with you on the last day of high school.”

Kuroo cracks a smile. “Don’t make it sound like it’s such a bad thing, will ya?”

“It is,” Morisuke snorts. “I’m impressed that I put up with you for three years.”

It’s not entirely a lie, but neither is it the full truth. Morisuke can feel something swelling in the depths of his chest; maybe this is what nostalgia feels like. Or maybe it’s something he can’t put a name to.

It feels strange: the knowledge that he’ll never be walking down this path from the classroom block, crossing the courtyard, in this uniform and with this person next to him. This person - Kuroo Tetsurou - the most obnoxious, most infuriating, yet somehow the most reassuring person that he knows -

\- and if Morisuke’s the one guarding everyone’s backs, then Kuroo is the one who’s been guarding _his_. And the knowledge that he’s not going to have Kuroo watching his back anymore settles uneasily in the pits of Morisuke’s stomach. (In the back of his mind, there is a thought: the idea of not having Kuroo around scares Morisuke more than he wants to admit - and shit, he’s going to miss Kuroo, isn’t he?)

“Kuroo,” Morisuke says, heaving out a sigh. Kuroo looks down at him, eyebrow raised. Belatedly, Morisuke notes how Kuroo’s taking shorter steps than usual so that he can keep pace easier - huh, has he always been doing this? He hadn’t noticed, and it doesn’t seem like Kuroo’s noticed either. He files it away to ask Kuroo later - then realises: there isn’t a later after today.

“You’re walking shorter,” he says dumbly. Kuroo looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “Your strides, I mean. Have you always been doing that?”

“I dunno, man,” Kuroo says a few steps later, both of them observing, too conscious of the steps they take - _one, two, three_ \- and Morisuke finds that yes, Kuroo’s strides are shorter than they usually are. “I guess it just. Happened? I _have_ been walking with you for three years, you know.”

“Geez, I’m so touched,” Morisuke says, grimacing. “What am I going to do without the almighty Kuroo now that we’ve graduated?”

There’s a sliver of truth under the biting sarcasm that Morisuke uses as a shield. Sarcasm is what Morisuke runs to when he’s faced with a situation or a person he doesn’t quite know how to deal with - and more often than not, this means Kuroo.

Kuroo stops in his tracks and bends down, his face level with Morisuke’s. Morisuke thinks he should feel insulted that Kuroo’s bending down _this far_ , but then he’s caught in the dark gaze of those eyes - and Kuroo has the audacity to smirk, like he’s totally unaware of how fast Morisuke’s heart is beating. Morisuke is suddenly overcome with the urge to wipe that smirk off his face. Hopefully, in a way that involves mashing their faces together.

“What,” he forces out instead, because he doesn’t particularly want to follow that train of thought. He’s used to shoving those thoughts out of his mind - they’re familiar, possibilities that he’s harboured since somewhere in the middle of second year, but he’s never had the guts to actually act on them, but maybe it is the knowledge of impending farewell that gives him the sort of idiotic courage he wants to have.

“Who said graduation means I’m leaving?” Kuroo retorts, eyes suspiciously bright; Morisuke can feel the coolness of a wall behind him and wonders when Kuroo started moving, but then his brain halts with the weight of what Kuroo’s not saying. “If you ask me to stay -”

And Kuroo - Kuroo is the rock to the turbulent waves of Morisuke’s temper, but at the same time the provocation to Morisuke’s calm. And Morisuke thinks that maybe he’s always known this, known this all in the back of his mind -

Because Kuroo is the only one that Morisuke’s ever been completely honest with. He’s the one who's drawn out the darkest sides of Morisuke - the worst of his temper, as they discovered during the first half of their first year; Morisuke's self-destructive side, usually kept bottled up, but which came surging forth like a tidal wave after their loss at Spring High preliminaries their second year - and he’s the one who's always steered Morisuke back to the proverbial light.

And Morisuke just looks up at Kuroo, who looks back at him, and he sighs. “You’re impossible,” he decides, though what’s truly impossible is the speed at which his heart is thumping right now. He isn’t even sure he’s breathing right.

But Kuroo told him, once upon a time, that impossibility is a manmade construct, and he decides that today he’ll take that step of blind courage that the exhilaration of graduation day affords and make the impossible, a possibility.

Kuroo makes to move back, but Morisuke pulls at Kuroo’s collar to bring him closer, and kisses him.

When they pull away, eyes wide and cheeks ablaze, Kuroo says, almost breathless: “Guess I’m staying, then.”

There’s a tinge of uncertainty in his voice, like he doesn’t quite know if he’s interpreted Morisuke correctly. Morisuke bites back the urge to retort that he’s really an idiot to not get the hint, and instead says:

“Let’s do that again.”

“Oh, I’d let you do that as many times as you like.”

Morisuke smiles against Kuroo’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for Haikyuu, and my first contribution to my current favourite ship (rarepair, as usual, what's new?): I hope I did both Yaku and Kuroo's characters justice. I've not written in this particular style in almost four years, so this was a good chance to practice and try to dig myself out of the creative rut I'm currently in.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism would be appreciated.
> 
> [tumblr](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/noyabeans)


End file.
